This invention relates to distillation apparatus and more particularly to the distillation of alcohol.
Many types of distillation apparatus have been used in the past to distill many fluids. Apparatus to obtain fresh water and alcohol are well known in the art; however, applicant's apparatus was not found. A sampling of the prior art is set forth below: U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,875; U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,352; U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,305; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,145.